


Under Arrest

by p3pp3rmintt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy - Freeform, Gajevy Exchange, Gajevy Week, p3pp3rmintt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p3pp3rmintt/pseuds/p3pp3rmintt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel corners Levy to arrest her for a crime. She's more than just surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Arrest

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little story I've been meaning to write, I finished it and decided to post it for my 100 follower celebration for my Tumblr page.  
> If you want to follow me on tumblr, my name is p3pp3rmint.
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Fairy Tail, those belong to Hiro Mashima**

Levy stared at the pages gathered in her arms, excitement bubbled through her as she made her way back to the office. I can’t wait to translate these! These are supposedly recorded from ancient books. She collided with a large, solid mass.  
She sighed, exasperated at the cluttered mess of paper spread around her. She looked up with a fierce glare. “GAJEEL!” His red eyes stared back with amusement. “Look at this mess! I had all of those organized.” She frantically collected the pages, shoving them into a jumbled pile in her arm. “It’s going to take all afternoon to put these in order and-”  
His laughing stopped her. She scowled up before giving off a frustrated huff of annoyance. Dusting off her pants with her free hand, she stood up and began to stalk past the dragon slayer. Gajeel grabbed her shoulder, halting her. “Wait, Shrimp, I need to talk.”  
She gave him a skeptical look. “Well let me take this important paperwork to my desk first.”  
He let out a growl and snatched the pages from her. She watched with irritation as he walked over and dropped them in a young recruit’s hands. “Take these to Officer McGarden’s office.” He barked out gruffly.  
The recruit saluted feebly and hurried off with a soft squeaky, “Yes sir!”  
Gajeel, pleased with himself turned back to the glowering blunette. Her hands on her hips, she eyed him warily. “Well?”  
He gave her a devilish grin and sauntered next to her, leaning against the wall above her in a domineering manner. “Levy McGarden, you are under arrest.”  
She scoffed. “Quit joking around Gajeel, we don’t have time for this today!”  
His grin widened. “Oh, but I’m not joking.” She made to move past him; he grabbed her wrist and swiftly added a handcuff.  
Her eyes flashed dangerously. “What are you doing? I need to get back to work!”  
He pulled up the other end of the cuff. “Told ya, you’re under arrest.”  
“Under who’s authority?” She fumed.  
He pulled her closer. “Mine.”  
“Excuse me?!” She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand. Taking a deep breath she calmly asked, “For what crime?”  
“Defacing government property.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Well, technically it’s damaging government property.” He smirked at her perplexed expression.  
“Gajeel, what are you talking about?” In response, he shifted his head and pulled his collar down to reveal a hickey. Her face bloomed bright red. “I. . ah what?” She jumped up moving his collar back into place. “Don’t go showing that off.”  
“See what I mean?” He took it by her befuddled and embarrassed expression she was still clueless. “I’m a government officer; technically I belong to the government.” He leaned closer to her, his breath fanning across her face. “You bruised me right there, damaged me. So technically you damaged government property.”  
Levy seethed. “Gajeel!” She ground out slowly. “Let me get back to work.”  
He scooped her up and tossed her lightly over his shoulder. “Maybe after a little punishment.”  
She beat her hands against his back as he laughed, carrying her down the hallway. A nearby recruit who witnessed the exchange quickly adjusted his own shirt collar as he scurried away to his next assignment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this short story.


End file.
